


The Sweater

by reassembleme



Series: All The Small Things [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, Klancemas Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reassembleme/pseuds/reassembleme
Summary: A little holiday fic inspired by tumblr user salamandraimoral‘scomic.





	The Sweater

Everyone else had forgotten, and that’s okay. Aliens and space and war - it does that to people. Allura and Coran, of course, were confused but more than excited when Lance had explained. The rest of them, though, are in for months of teasing. Lance smiles as he moves through the stillness of the castle, one final gift in hand.

 

Something uncomfortable flutters in his stomach as his gaze lands on Keith’s door, but he marches through it. He makes it to the door, and hesitates. His feet shift as his gaze flits between the bundle in his hands and the door. He looks it over, makes sure it’s folded to perfection. He’d already done so ten, twenty times in his own room. There’s a pull in his legs, tempting to just forget it and go back to his room. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and knocks.

 

“Lance?” He says, pulling damp hair back into a loose ponytail.

 

“Hey Keith!” He says, letting himself in. Keith stands aside easily, following as the door closes behind him. “I’m gonna go ahead and take a wild guess here, you forgot what today is?”

 

Keith looks at him, brows furrowed as he slowly crosses his arms over his chest. Lance sits himself down on Keith’s bed cross-legged, smirking.

 

“Of course you did! Good thing you have me here to remind you,” he says, motioning for Keith to come over. He does, eyeing Lance as he sits down in front of him. The fluttering has returned, and it’s started to creep up Lance’s throat. He keeps his smile, though, as he pushes the red mass in front of him and into Keith’s hands. Keith blinks at it, then Lance.

 

“What is this?” He says. Lance laughs.

 

“It’s a gift, genius. It’s Christmas!” He says, and Keith’s eyes widen.

 

“Where did you get this?”

 

“I, uh - I made it.”

 

“You… made me a sweater?” Keith says, and there it is. Lance pulls at the strings of his hoodie, glances away. The fluttering threatens to choke Lance as he eyes a spot on Keith’s floor.

 

“Well, yeah. That dumb jacket of yours is useless in the cold, and, well. Ah. You don’t have to wear it if you don't -,” he says, but Keith is already tugging the sweater on over his head, “want… to.”

 

His head pops up over the red neckline, and it’s a perfect fit. Lance wasn’t sure how Keith was going to respond, but in none of his wondering had he ever expected _this._ Keith was beaming, eyes bright in the dim lighting of his room. He’d only seen this look a handful of times in their months together, and Lance suddenly feels like he’s falling _._

 

“Thanks Lance! I love it!”

 

“Oh, um, you’re welcome,” he says, warm all over. He coughs, finally returns Keith’s smile as he gets up and off the bed. He rushes to the door.

 

“Merry Christmas, Mullet!” He says, and Keith is still smiling at him.

 

“Merry Christmas, Lance,” he says. His voice is soft, so much so that Lance nearly misses it as he ducks out into the hall. He beelines towards his own room, heart pounding.  _Quiznak._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, happy holidays! xx


End file.
